mastermindsgordankormanfandomcom-20200215-history
Amik (Amber x Malik)
Amber and Malik started out not really liking each other, always arguing and insulting each other. But as the series went on they slowly realized that they like each other a lot more than they thought. Amber's Opinion of Malik In the first book, Amber was always very annoyed with Malik, but as the pair got closer together, she started to get less and less annoyed with him, and start to care for him more. Malik's Opinion of Amber Malik is normally criticizing Amber for something whether it be her list-making or her healthy lifestyle. Significant Moments Masterminds * He and the other three clones sympathize for her when she finds out about Project Osiris * When he was crying because of Hector, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder Criminal Destiny * He and the others were worried when she got arrested (Chapter 5) * He and others tried to catch her when she let go of the hose (Chapter 6) * She giggles at the fact that he has a princess backpack (Chapter 8) * He smirks at her new hair (Chapter 9) * He backed her up when she explained why she stapled her neck (Chapter 12) * When a teenager reached for her sleeve and threatened everyone else, he punched the teenager (Chapter 14) * She feels bad that he and everyone else is cloned from very bad criminals (Chapter 19) Payback * She jumps off a raft to save him (Chapter 1) * He tries to apologize to her for being mean when he thought they were going to die (Chapter 1) * She tries to hold his hand when they’re walking out of the police station (Chapter 3) * Gus Alabaster and Lenny think they're dating (Chapter 3) * They have to pretend to be a couple (Chapters 3, 6, 8, 10, 11, and 13) * He sticks up for her with Gus Alabaster (Chapter 6) * He nearly jumps out of a car so they could go back for Amber (Chapter 10) * He wants her with him when they see Gus Alabaster sick (Chapter 11) * She says she’s proud of him (Chapter 11) * He stays with her when she gets arrested (Chapter 13) * He comforts her when she cries (Chapter 13) * She hesitates to keep running when he gets captured (Chapters 18) * He says he’s proud of her (Chapter 13) * She gets worried when she sees that he’s bleeding (Chapter 13) * He was worried when she was shot by a spear gun (Chapter 19) * He says that he’ll never be able to abandon her (Chapter 20) * She can always read his mind (Chapter 20) * He tries to impress her by trying to lift the anchor (Chapter 20) * He tries to calm her down by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder (Chapter 24) * They hugged (Chapter 27) Similarities and Differences ' Differences' Amber is a girl, Malik is a boy Amber is short, Malik is tall After Amber dyed her hair, their hair colors were different (Amber: black, blonde, red; Malik: blond) Amber has hazel eyes, Malik has green eyes Malik still loves his mom, while Amber hates both of her parents Malik is cloned from Gus Alabaster, while Amber is cloned from Mikey Seven Similarities They're both clones They both are natural blondes They both start out 13 and are 14 by the end of the series They're in the same grade Memorable Quotes I'm with her 100 percent. This might be the first thing we agree on in thirteen years. Seriously, though, I sympathize with her. ''-Malik Bruder (Masterminds)'' Come to think of it, I'm starting to like her style. ''-Malik Bruder (Masterminds)'' ...or which guys at McNally are "hot." Trust me, none of the guys here are hot the way they ''mean it - as in good-looking. At one point, I could have sworn they were talking about Malik, if you can believe such a thing! ''-Amber Laska (Criminal Destiny) "I'd kill you if I wasn't so glad to see you." ''-Malik Bruder (Criminal Destiny)'' ...and Amber practically giggles, which doesn't happen very often. "It looks good on you," she manages. "Very manly." -''Tori Pritel (Criminal Destiny)'' It's the first compliment I've gotten from Malik since...well, it might be the only compliment I've gotten from Malik. ''-Amber Laska (Criminal Destiny)'' Growing up in Serenity, all Amber and I did was argue and insult each other. But these days, she's one of my favorite people. ... Go, Laska! I should've appreciated you before it was too late. ''-Malik Bruder (Criminal Destiny)'' "I'm sorry I made you jump! And - for all that other mean stuff! If we get killed, you should know!" ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' Laska feels so bad for me, in fact, that she slips her hand into mine. ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' "And you were awesome." ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' "...Oh, and one more thing. If anybody asks, you're my girlfriend." ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' ...she's all I've got left. I remember her jumping off that raft to save me from drowning. I've got to stick for her here. ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' We need to stick together so we can take off the minute things start to go sour. ... I throw open the door of the moving limo. "I'm not going without Amber!" ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' Malik and I weren't friends in Serenity, and we've been fighting nonstop since we broke out. But I've never been as proud of him as I am at this moment. ''-Amber Laska (Payback)'' I'm almost proud of her... ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' How could I abandon Laska, who - despite being a huge pain in the butt - probably saved my skin half a dozen times? ''-Malik Bruder (Payback)'' Songs that Go with the Pairing Crazy, Stupid, Love ''by Cheryl Cole ''True Love ''by P!nk ''Something There ''by Paige O'Hara & Robbie Benson (or Emma Watson & Dan Stevens) ''Nobody Else but You ''by Aaron Lohr & Bill Farmer ''The Boy Next Door ''by Jodie Sweetin ''Why ''by Sabrina Carpenter ''The Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy Hey Kids! (English version) by Nathan Sharp Best Thing That I’ve Got ''by Sabrina Carpenter ''Man's Not Hot ''by Big Shaq (Michael Dapaah) ''A Guy That I’d Kind Of Be Into by Stephanie Hsu ''Walk me Home '' by P!nk